


almost home

by tellmore



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Boyfriends, Car Accidents, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Medical Procedures, Surgery, cody loves noel, injuries, noel loves cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmore/pseuds/tellmore
Summary: based off the prompt:cody gets into an accident while on the phone with noel





	almost home

**Author's Note:**

> written for [paranormalbouquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet) :-)
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](https://tinycody.tumblr.com)

Cody was on his way home from a long day of shooting. Did he say long? He meant long ASS day of shooting. Some video series for some network, he was just glad to be acting again. LA traffic was as awful as usual and the already long drive home was going to be even longer. 

He turned up his music and was drumming along to it on his steering wheel when it suddenly stopped and he saw Noel's face pop up on his phone's screen. He smiled to himself and shook his head, two years and this boy still had him grinning like an insane person. He slid it to answer the call, putting it on speaker.

"Honey, I'm almost home!" He said loudly to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, you better be!" Noel laughed. "How was your day? You far?"

"It was long, but good. A lot of fun, actually." Cody sighed, dramatically. "I'm still like, 40 minutes away, babe. Traffic is fucking awful as usual."

Noel fake whined. "How can they keep you from me this long? Fucking rude ass people."  
Cody giggled at that. "Stop! You're making me laugh like a school girl or some shit."

"Aw, but I love that laugh, baby. Cute as hell." 

As Noel's talking, he hears Cody's phone drop, followed by a yelp. "Cody? You good?" 

The call dropped and he immediately called him back, no answer. He called two more times, still nothing. Noel was starting to freak out. He tried to tell himself that maybe Cody just dropped his phone and couldn't pick it up, considering he'd been driving. 

By the time thirty minutes had passed, Noel was pacing their living room. His heart was pounding. He knew Cody would have been able to get it by now, even if it meant he pulled over to get it. He knew how anxious Noel could get and would find a way to let him know something. 

With a total of 50 minutes passed, a number called Noel that he didn't have saved to his contacts. 

"Hello?"

"Is this Noel Miller?" A woman said.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Hi, my name's Natalie. I'm a nurse here at St. Joseph Medical Center. Your partner, Cody Kolodziejzyk, has been brought to the ER here for an automobile accident." The woman, Natalie said slowly to him. 

Noel felt his heart drop into his stomach.  
"Is he okay? I-"

"I sadly can't share that information with you over the phone. You can come here and then I will be able to discuss it further."

Noel let out a breath. "Okay, yeah. I'm on the way. Can you tell him I'm on the way?"

"He's in the OR now."

Noel gulped. "OR? Shit. Okay. Okay."

He hung up the phone with her and ran a hand over his face. He shouldn't have called Cody. Maybe he'd been paying better attention and this wouldn't have happened. The OR? He's being operated on? Noel was freaking the fuck out. He quickly grabbed his keys and wallet and headed out the door.

The hospital was about 20 minutes away, and he was weaving through traffic. Just as he was praying to whoever would listen that he didn't get pulled over, red and blue filled the darkness in his rearview mirror. He slammed his hands on his steering wheel as he pulled to the side. Tears that he'd been keeping back finally spilled over. He needed to get to Cody. Cody needed him there. Not fucking here with a cop.

Noel rolled his window down and the cop looked him over. "You were going pretty fast there and cutting a lot of people off. Is everything alright?" Noel shook his head and his face crumpled. He was really about to ugly cry in front of a cop. He started frantically wiping his face.

"M-my boyfriend.. He was in an accident. They called and s-said he was in the OR at St. Joseph's.. They wouldn't tell me if he was okay and.. Fuck, I'm sorry. I-I'm freaking out."

The cop nodded and looked around before looking back to Noel. "Alright, here's what I'm gonna do. I'll lead you there, alright? You better not be lying to me." Noel shook his head quickly.

"I'm not, I'm not. Really. Thank you so much."

The cop nodded again before tapping the side of Noel's car and getting back into his own. He pulled in front of Noel with his lights still on and they drove off. The 20 minute drive turned into 10 and Noel parked haphazardly in the first spot he saw. The cop waved at him as he ran by, into the ER doors.

Noel walked into the ER and ran to the check in desk. "How can I help you?" A middle aged man behind the desk asked. 

"My boyfriend, Cody Kolodziejzyk, was brought in. He was in a car accident."

The man nodded, looking it up on his computer. "It looks like he's in the OR right now, I'll go get his nurse to come speak with you."

Noel ran a hand over his face. "Thank you. Thank you."

Not even a minute passed before a short, middle aged woman came out and walked up to him. "Noel Miller?" 

Noel nodded. "Yes- yeah. Are you Cody's nurse?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, we spoke on the phone, I'm Natalie. Walk with me." She motioned and he followed her. "This will be the room he comes to when he's out of surgery." Noel nodded. "Okay.. Why, surgery?" 

"Have a seat, okay?" Noel sat in the seat next to the empty place he's guessing where the bed would be. She pulled another chair over and sat in front of him.

"We got a call about an over turned vehicle that had been struck by another vehicle. Someone else hit Cody's side of the car, head on." She watched Noel take a deep breath. "I know that sounds really scary, but he's okay. He was fully consious when they brought him in." Noel let out the breath that he was holding in at that. 

"He's banged up. He had to get stitches above his eyebrow and he's got a fractured left wrist. He's in surgery for his leg. The force of the hit caused it to get lodged in his door. It broke his knee cap and he's in surgery now so they can help fix it." 

Noel shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face. "He's gonna be able to walk on that leg fine, right? What about his hand?" 

She nodded at him. "Yes. He's expected to make a full recovery. The worst of it will be the aches and bruises. He's going to be just fine."

Noel let out a long sigh and nodded slowly.

She smiled at Noel. "Do you wanna wait for him here or in the waiting room? He's in the recovery room now, so it could be another 40 minutes until he's back."

"Can I wait here? There's too many people out there." 

She smiled at him again. "Of course. And I'll bring in the forms to fill out, that alright?"

"Yeah, That's good."

She was wrong. It was 45 minutes. The longest 45 minutes of Noel's life, to be exact. He knows the nurse said Cody was okay, but he wasn't going to believe it until he saw for himself. 

When they started wheeling his bed into the room, Noel was in shock. He wasn't okay. There were machines they were hooking to him, a cast on his arm, his leg completely wrapped and in a brace. The cut above his eyebrow was awful looking, like it would hurt to even look at it. He had bruises all over. He didn't look like he was in a car accident, he looked like he got beat the fuck up. Cody wasn't awake and before he could even ask anything, a nurse he hadn't met yet said, "It's just the anesthesia. It looks a lot worse than it is, hun." 

Noel's eyes started watering and he wanted to punch himself. Now was not the time. He gave a fake smile to the nurse. "Let us know when he wakes up, okay? I'll be coming in every 15, but if he wakes up before that, press this button." The older lady said, pointing to a red button that said "CALL" on this odd remote looking thing. 

Once they all left, Noel gently touched Cody's good hand. If it was even good, he had bruises there, too. Noel wiped angrily at his eyes. "Oh, baby.." Noel started. "I'm so sorry sweetheart."

He held Cody's hand for a while. The nurse came and left three times. He felt him move slightly and he could tell Cody was trying to wake up. Cody let out a soft whimper and his eyes slowly opened and focused on Noel.

"Nnn?"

Noel smiled at him. "There you are. I was getting worried that you'd sleep the rest of the night away." Noel was trying to keep the mood light, he pressed the button the nurse told him about and it beeped loudly. Cody jumped and tried to cover his ears at the sound but whimpered when he tried to move his hand that's in the cast.

"Hey, hey. It's alright baby. Keep that hand down, okay? Your nurse is coming."

Cody had tears running down his cheeks. "H-Hurts.."

Noel rubbed his hand gently. "I know, baby. They'll help you."

The older nurse came in and smiled at Cody. "Hey handsome! I'm glad you decided to join us." She said cheerily. "I'm Abby. I'm going to be one of the nurses helping you."

Cody tried to keep his eyes on her, but he felt so confused. It was like his brain was fogged over and he couldn't get his thoughts together. Before he knew it, the few tears turned into full crying and he took his hand away from Noel to try and shield his face. "S-Sorry, I'm sorry.. I'm confused a-and everything h-hurts and I'm s-scared.."

Noel rubbed Cody's shoulder, "It's okay baby, you don't have to be sorry." He looked to Abby, who was walking closer to Cody and she sat on the edge of his bed. 

"Cody, you were in a car accident and just got out of surgery. You're all confused because of the anesthesia, but it'll wear off soon, I promise. I'm gonna get you some pain medication, is that okay with you?" She spoke really gently and calmly to Cody, and Noel was so thankful for that. Cody nodded his consent and she walked out.

"You're okay, Cody. I know you're scared but I'm right here with you, okay?" Cody grabbed Noel's hand and squeezed it tightly. Noel smoothed Cody's hair back and kissed his forehead. "Everything's alright, baby."

Abby came back with two small white pills and a small cup of water. She handed the pills to Noel, who helped Cody take them. "I know you just woke up, but try to get some more rest. When the anesthesia wears off you'll feel a lot better."

Five minutes later, Cody was down for the count. Completely knocked out. They brought Noel a blanket and pillow, and he tried to sleep as best as he could. 

When Cody woke up again, it was 11 AM the next morning. He looked around the room and Noel perked up once he noticed Cody was awake. "Hey, Codes. How are you feeling?"

Cody shrugged and smirked. "Like I got hit by a fucking car." Noel rolled his eyes and held Cody's hand. "It's too soon for those jokes, come on. Any pain?" 

Cody nodded and closed his eyes. "Yeah.. A lot. I don't wanna be knocked out again, though." Noel pushed Cody's hair out of his face and pressed the call button again. The beep still made Cody practically jump out of his skin, but he wasn't trying to cover his ears anymore. 

Natalie came into the room and smiled at Cody. "Good morning! Or afternoon, whichever you want. Some pain meds with lunch?" Cody nodded and kept his eyes closed. "Coming right up." She said before exiting the room.

Noel leaned up and kissed Cody's forehead. "You're not allowed to scare me like that ever again. I mean it." Cody opened his eyes to look at Noel. "I'm sorry, babe."

"You don't have to be sorry, you didn't plan on this. At least, I don't think you did. You are kind of a psychopath." Cody smiled at that and giggled. "God, I fucking love that laugh." Noel was smiling too. 

They were gonna be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> send me a prompt n i'll prob do it


End file.
